


like a streak of light he arrives just in time (Halloween 2020)

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Learns to be Human, Costumes, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drunk Gavin Reed, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Innuendo, Literal Connor, Party, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Sexual Jokes, Sexy Spider, ass grabbing, but not how you might think, canon swearing, first halloween, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: It's Connor's first Halloween and the DPD is throwing their annual party! 👻🎃🔮Of course he takes you there as his plus one.His costume needs some getting used to but you know just the way to make the best use of it.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	like a streak of light he arrives just in time (Halloween 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt fill for the "banned together bingo 2020" for "sexy spider".
> 
> A fluffy, funny little fic with Connor adapting to human customs and trying again to fit into the real world. Good thing you are there to guide him through it!

You took the black pants and the black sweater from the bed and got dressed quickly. It was late already, not too late but you didn’t like to be the last one to arrive. Quickly applying the makeup, consisting of a black dot on the nose and some whiskers, you looked yourself over in the mirror of your makeshift vanity.  
This was as good as it was gonna get.

With a last tug on the headband you adjusted the cat ears and brushed over your clothes again, smoothing them down. Yup. That would do.

“Meow”, you heard a bad cat imitation and saw a shadow appearing in the doorway.  
“You look cute. Like a real kitty.”

You rolled your eyes at your reflection, not looking at him but grinning regardless. 

“Yeah, careful or I’ll test my claws on you, Con”, you joked and adjusted a few strands of hair again. The headband just would stay where it oughta be.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want that. Wild kitties are dangerous.”

“They certainly can be, you better watch out.”

Then you turned your head around and saw him in full costume for the first time.  
Connor stood there, awkwardly leaning on the doorframe, alternating between rubbing his hands and fidgeting around. His eyebrows drawn together in insecurity, he pulled on the tight fitted polyester of his costume that left nothing to imagination. Not that you were looking that much. But he could totally pull it off.

“Well, Spidey. Are you ready to get the party going?”

“I… guess so”, he answered hesitantly, gaze flicking between your eyes and the floor.

“It’s gonna be fine. And you’ll have fun! WE will have fun.”

You walked over to him and put your hands on his cheeks, cradling his face.

“Now stop worrying so much. You’re allowed to have fun once in a while, you know?.” 

“I know. I just don’t know… how. I’ve never done this before...I don’t know if I like Halloween.”

He sounded way too worried for a day like this.

“It’s Halloween, Con! Of course you’ll like it! We will go to that party, we will eat and drink and dance. Well, you will probably only dance-”, you saw him starting to speak up but silenced him with a hand, “BUT it’s gonna be great because it’s our first Halloween together. And I won’t allow you to pout like that anymore. Starting… now”, you told him, no room for him to talk back.

A small smile appeared on his face.

“What’s with the costume by the way? You never told me why you chose that… uhm… revealing Spiderman.”

Connor looked down at himself.

“It was Hank’s idea. Is it… too much?”

“No! No, I mean. There’s much to look at but…. Wait! Are you saying that this was his costume once?!”

A younger Hank in this way to tight onesie came to mind. Shaking your head, you hoped that image would vanish again but it had already manifested. You didn’t think you would be able to look him in the eye tonight. You envied Connor for the mask that came with his costume to hide behind.

“What-? NO! No of course not! Please, stop putting those images in my head, love.”

You snickered and put on your jacket.

“So… are you ready?” 

***

Muffled music was already heard as you entered the police station. The party was downstairs in the basement so the working shift wasn’t distracted TOO MUCH. Which was of course well meant but also didn’t work at all. You made your way through the bullpen and to the stairs, voices and sounds of a party filling the air while you got down.

The training room was decorated with all kinds of spooky and hideous halloween decorations, the volunteers around Tina Chen really had done a great job organizing this little get together.

Connor and you made a beeline for Hank, who you found standing at the table with the drinks and punch bowls, wearing his normal clothes but also a pair of sunglasses.

Upon seeing you he straightened up, a small smile playing around his lips.

“Hey there, you two! So you took my advice huh? Great costume Connor, it sits very… tight”, Hank commented and couldn’t keep a grin out of his voice.

“Hello Hank. Glad to see you too”, Connor answered fake-sourly. “Don’t call me out like this! It was your idea! I’ve realized too late that it was a bad one, okay?”

Hank guffawed.

“Ah hell, sorry. Yeah, I said that. But I didn’t think you’d go all… spandex spider on us!”

“I think it suits him”, you chimed in and squeezed Connor’s hand, smiling up at him.

“What are you supposed to be by the way”, Connor retorted, eyeing Hank again with slitted eyes.

“Isn’t that obvious? I’m a cop. Even have a badge and sunglasses that I can dramatically take off”, Hank did exactly that before tucking them in the breast pocket of his stripey shirt.

“Very… clever.”

Now it was Connor’s turn to be amused by his partner’s ‘costume’.

Before he could say more a brunette man in a priest’s robe sauntered over to where you stood, drink in hand and from what you could tell, it wasn’t his first.

“If that isn’t the holy shit”, you heard Hank mumble and take a sip from his beer.

“Oh look what the cat dragged in. Literally”, the man giggled looking at you.  
“So, that’s your girl, tin can? Your own… kitten, eh?”  
He then barked out a short laugh that earned him more than a few angry stares. The most annoyed one from you.

A small smirk appeared on Connor’s face.

“Yes, Gavin, I brought my very own pussy.” 

At that, this Gavin-guy choked on his own spit. You, too, spluttered, eyes wide as saucers, sending some of the punch Hank handed to you onto Gavin’s upper half. Beside you, you heard Hank letting out a string of colorful curses and also asking Connor to shut his mouth for the night. Or better yet permanently.

Connor just looked helpless from one to the other, not knowing what faux pas he had just unknowingly committed. Again. 

“What? It is a term for a feline. And also for- oh!”

His cheeks went bright pink when realization hit him, mouth a perfect o-shape. To this day you didn’t know how exactly that blushing worked but you sure as hell thought it was cute. When he wasn’t humiliating you and himself in front of others of course.

All in all it was a pleasant evening with mostly great company though and getting to meet Connor’s colleagues was also kind of nice, having a face to a name when he talked about them.  
You danced a bit with Connor and even tried to get Hank to loosen up a bit but he declined with the excuse that this was for the young folks only. And the punch, the one bowl Gavin hadn’t spiked, was tasty. So it really had been worth coming here.

When you stood with a few of the officers, Gavin had snuck up on Connor at one point and slapped his ass with a screeched “I touched the butt!” to which Connor in turn just yelped and wanted to vanish into thin air. No matter how often you told him that Gavin was drunk as a skunk, it wouldn’t help him feeling more at ease in the costume he had chosen. From that moment on Connor made sure to be the one standing with his back to the wall.

Even an hour later you could still hear Gavin, now standing with poor Tina, talk about what he had witnessed.  
“Tina, no shit. His ass jiggled! Can you believe that? The nerfed ass jiggled! I thought it was plastic!”

That really had rattled his view on the world.

When Chris said his goodbye later that evening, Connor and you took the opportunity to leave too. Connor had been a bit tense all night and even more since Gavin, who was now seated on a bench, more dozing than awake, had cropped a feel of what his costume revealed.  
He was still not used to and fond of events like these but he wanted to participate and get used to them for you. And also because he was curious. Still he didn’t have to overdo it on his first Halloween. Though he had the feeling he already had overdone it.

***

“I can’t wait to get out of this thing”, he said, closing the door to the apartment behind himself.  
“It really is tight in… places.”

“Aww, what a shame. I could get used to see your backside like that”, you smiled and flopped down together on the couch. 

“Haha. I know it doesn’t flatter me at all”, Connor buried his face in his hands, recalling the events of the night and you patted his chest lovingly, leaning over to give him a small kiss that made him smile again.

“I love my skinny spidey boyfriend. With everything you have and- Oh wait!”

You jolted up again.

“We forgot something. I forgot something!”

“What is it, love?”

“Can you… put the mask on again?”

“We took plenty of photos already didn’t we”, Connor sighed, just really wanting to get out of this attire. 

“It’s not for a photo, silly!”

“Is it for something… dirty?”

His eyes widened at that.

“NO! Oh, Connor, would you please just put on the mask one more time? For me”, you asked as sweetly as you could.

Looking at you, miserable but not able to deny you with those pleading eyes, Connor did put the mask on again, rolling it over his face.

“Now what”, came his muffled voice.

“Now lay your head on the backrest.”

Even though you couldn’t see it, you knew he had rolled his eyes at you and almost called him out on it. But you had more pressing matters at hand.

You went around the couch to stand behind Connor, leaning over him. Gentle fingers pulled the mask back up, revealing his perfect pink lips upside down to you.

“What-”, he started but was cut short when you pressed your lips to his, softly but demanding nevertheless. Hands on his cheeks held him securely.  
It was a bit awkward at first at this new angle but Connor melted into the kiss soon enough, reaching out blindly to touch you too, finding purchase on your forearm.

When you broke apart he sighed, chasing after your mouth.

“Spiderman kiss, hm”, he asked with a grin.  
“Yep. Spiderman kiss”, you replied with a matching expression, finger tracing his jaw.  
Connor smacked his lips.

“Can... I have another one?”

“Oh, you can have them all, spandex boy”, you giggled back and rubbed your noses together.

Connor smiled as he pulled you in to meet his lips again and whispered before he captured your mouth: “You know... I think I’m starting to really love Halloween...”


End file.
